Falling Forward
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: during a usual fighting off hordes of demons the Sanzo party encounters a new companion in the most strangest of ways...she falls on Gojyo out of nowhere. Read more to find out more.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I do not own Saiyuki nor any of the Criminal Minds, CSI, nor CSI NY characters except Kiera.

**Description:** during a usual fighting off hordes of demons the Sanzo party encounters a new companion in the most strangest of ways...she falls on Gojyo out of nowhere. Read more to find out more.

**Azure: "here we go again".**

**Emberon: "what? Did mama piss off father...again?"**

**Azure: "No...not this time anyway. We're having another story".**

**Goku: "what are you girls doing this time?"**

**Emberon: "nothing illegal...that you can prove anyway".**

**Sanzo: "Emberon...try not to get caught".**

**Goku: "Sanzo! We should not be encouraging her".**

**Azure: "by the way mama where did dad's box of chocolates go?" (Goku stares at Azure shuts up and walks away)**

**Sanzo: "…." "GOKU!" (Storms after him)**

**Emberon: (looks at Azure with a smirk) "you just purposely got mom in trouble with dad to throw them off my trail...(smirks) nicely done".**

**Azure: (Beams with happiness) "thanks sis and now on with the story".**

**Title:** Falling forward.

The sun was setting on another day and Kiera was just coming out of the office. Just another day at the BAU. Along with her brother Derek, she had just finished the files that she needed to get done. Paperwork was boring for her; she hated doing them as much as looking at them, Reid didn't mind however and Kiera at times envied him no wonder her brother married him to begin with. It was a very stressful day for her **(Much like it is for me right now)** as she made her way towards her car; Kiera had just strolled up to her car when her cell went off, picking it up she answered with a gruff tone.

"Morgan speaking!" Kiera grunted irritably.

"_Well hello to you too sis"_ it was Greg calling.

"Oh hey what's up?" Kiera asked as she dug into her purse to fetch out her keys.

"_Oh nothing really I was calling to ask you something"_ Greg said.

"Ok what's up?" Kiera asked again.

"_Well mine and Nick's 1 year wedding anniversary is coming up and I was wondering if you would keep Arina a couple of days for us?" _Greg asked.

"Yeah sure; I would love to keep her" Kiera said excitedly

"_Great! Thanks so much sis I...we really_ _appreciate it a lot" _Greg said happily.

"When is your anniversary?" Kiera asked.

"_next month on the 7th"_ Greg said.

"Ok! It's April now so yeah let me clear my schedule and I will definitely come and get her" Kiera told him.

"_Oh thank you, thank you so much Kiera. Arina is already excited to come stay with you. Really thank you"_ Greg thanked her again and again.

"Greg it's no biggie really! Well I have to go so I'll talk to you later" Kiera said

"_Ok I'll chat with you later"_ Greg stated and with a final good bye he hung up.

Kiera just smiled shook her head and turned back to her car she noticed something out of the corner out of her eye. She turned her head and saw three figures standing about 10 feet away mostly hidden within the shadows, but saw enough of them to know something wasn't right. She started to move her hand slowly inside her purse hoping she could grab her tazer or pepper spray she new was inside her purse before those three unknowns made their intentions known. One of them moved swiftly in front of her before she new what was going on grabbing her right wrist stopping her from reaching for whatever she could have grabbed. As Kiera struggled against her assailants one of them used some sort of drug to render her frozen in place leaving the other two to carry her like a piece of wood.

"_why the hell can't I move? What have these freaks done to me? And where are they taking me?"_ she thought to herself.

One of her captures threw something down on the ground and suddenly a dark hole appeared; the first two captors that were holding Kiera jumped into the hole followed by the last one leaving him to close up the portal.

~_few minutes earlier~_

"Oi! Get out of my way you damned monkey" Sanzo growled out as he shot a demon coming at him Goku ducked as the bullet went flying past him to lodge its self into a demon's skull.

"Hey watch it! You almost got me this time" Goku yelled out as he back kicked a demon behind him.

"Well then move a little faster next time and you wouldn't have to worry about me trying to shoot you" Sanzo shouted back.

"Hey will you guys quit flirting? we are in the middle of a fight ya know" Gojyo yelled out as he sliced a demon next to him a bullet came flying past him.

"Oh sorry I thought there was a demon behind you" Sanzo smirked.

"You crazed cherry monk watch where the hell you're shooting" Gojyo growled out.

"Now now you all can settle this once we take care of this bunch" Hakkai stated with a smile as he blasted one of the demons away.

Suddenly one of the demons looked up and saw something in the sky that appeared to be moving closer he looked down at his comrades and yelled "incoming!" the others looked up and swiftly moved away from the battle leaving the Sanzo party standing there confused and curious as to what has just happened...BAM! out of nowhere something fell out of the sky landing on Gojyo with a resounding crash leaving him face down in the ground. As everyone stood around waiting for the smoke to clear they heard a uniquely feminine groan as the smoked finally cleared away they saw the cause of the crash; she sat up rubbing her head and looked around. They clearly saw a young woman with unusual clothing her hair long and partly put up in a pony tail she looked like someone from a picture in one of their history books, that explained how their world use to be.

"Where the hell am I?" Kiera asked to herself.

Kiera realized she could finally move and when she reached down to grab her purse her hand instantly brushed against something...or someone she looked down at who was lying underneath her. She saw a man with long red hair his eyes were red and he was staring right at her with a smirk on his face, she blinked not once, but twice making sure she saw what she saw. No one moved for a moment then Gojyo moved bringing her to sit on his lap; he moved his arms to wrap around her waist dragging her close to where he looked like he was going to kiss her when he suddenly went into a spasm attack; Kiera had grabbed her tazer and fired it at the one access available...his crotch.

"Ahhhh what the hell was that?...ya know I kinda need this" Gojyo cried out as he was rolling on the ground clearly in pain while cupping his crotch.

"Really now? When was the last time you used it?" Sanzo inquired with a smirk clearly amused by this event even though he had very little idea of what was going on as well as the rest of his party.

Kiera after hearing someone else speak she quickly looked around and got a clear view of who was behind her as well as her surroundings that was completely unfamiliar with her.

"Shut up you fucking cherry! At least I've had sex, and that's more then I can say for you" Gojyo replied clearly still in pain, but with a haughty tone, Kiera looks over at Gojyo sharply before bringing up her purse and smacking him in the back of the head with it.

"Hey watch your mouth you fucking pervert you are in the presence of a lady and _maybe_ if you would respect my bubble this wouldn't have happened!" Kiera informed him rather angrily "and your lucky my brother isn't here or you would have already had 6 bullet holes in you"

"Hey! I'm the only one allowed to abuse the members of my party so back off" Sanzo growled as he cocked his gun, but as soon as he did Kiera had hers already pointed at him.

"Bitch do _not_ make use this because I will! And I won't miss" Kiera said all the while glaring over at him. She might not have known who he was, but she wouldn't hesitate to shoot him if it came down to it. Sanzo and Kiera glared at each other silently for a few minutes as the others watched on as to what was happening.

After a moment Sanzo smirked and returned his gun to wherever it usually was within his robes. "Heh, your not as much a chicken shit as most girls are"

Kiera having returned her gun to her holster she raised her eyebrow at him "Is that suppose to be some sort of back handed complement?"

Sanzo merely grunted looked her up and down before asking "So who the hell are you and where the hell did you come from?"

"My name is Kiera Morgan! I was in the parking garage at the BAU and as I was walking to my car three guys grabbed me and did something to me making me freeze like I was a piece of wood and...wait just one _damn _minute where am I?" Kiera began then asked looking around "And where is my bag?" Kiera asked realizing it wasn't on her shoulder, she looked over to where she had been to begin with and noticed it a few feet except rather it being on the ground it appeared to be in the hands of their youngest member of the party who was looking at it curiously trying to figure out what it was.

"Hey! please do NOT touch that bag" Kiera yelled out at him Goku looked over at her clearly confused as to why she didn't want him touching her bag. Kiera stopped about 12 inches away from him and blinked down at him for a moment or two then shrieked with a smile "Oh how cute! look at your adorable chubby cheeks" Kiera giggled as she pinched them. Goku recoiled back more out of self preservation for his face then out of fear.

"Hey watch it that hurts!" he said in away she found absolutely adorable to the point where she had to squeal and pull him close into a hug. "Ugh get off"

"Lucky fucking monkey" Gojyo muttered looking away. At this point Sanzo had enough he strolled up to Kiera and wrenched Goku out of her hands took out his fan and whacked him over the head with it.

"Ow what was that for?" Goku asked rubbing his head.

"Don't don't you hit him...he's adorable! And besides what kind of man hits a child?" Kiera asked pulling Goku to her "You know that action could get you arrested don't you? It's called child abuse"

Sanzo blinked twice in confusion "Arrested? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Hmm...it sounds familiar, I think I heard about it once in school. It was something to do, with putting people who had done wrong things into cells when caught, I believe they did away with it in the 22nd century" Hakkai explained and finished with a small smile he then looked over at Gojyo "Oh and Gojyo may I suggest that if you want to continue to have sex you refrain from flirting with others" he smiled, but this time his smile was laced with an under layer of threat, Gojyo gulped and nodded.

"So where the hell am I? Can someone _please_ tell me?" Kiera asked catching their attention.

"You are on the outskirts of Beijing" Sanzo told her.

"Bullshit! I was just there last year to celebrate the year 2013 and this is _nothing _like it" Kiera said her arms crossed over her chest. "Now really where am I?"

"Are you calling me a lire?" Sanzo asked with a sneer.

"Well if the shoe fits then yeah" Kiera stated back.

"Wait miss did you just say 2013?" Hakkai asked Kiera looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah why?" Kiera asked.

"Miss I hate to be the barer of bad news, but it hasn't been 2013 for over 3 centuries" Hakkai said.

Tbc...

**Emberon: not bad for a first chapter.**

**Azure: awww thanks Emberon ^_^**

**Goku: Azure! did you really have to get me in trouble with your father?**

**Azure: Well did you have to tell dad that I got in trouble last week at school? Who's laughing now?**

**Goku: that's it! Come here young lady. (Azure runs from Goku screaming hiding behind Sanzo's legs)**

**Azure: Dad save me (Azure whimpers, Sanzo looks down at her from behind him then turns and faces Goku he takes out his fan and whacks him)**

**Goku: ow what was that for?**

**Sanzo: Quit picking on Azure you idiot monkey. (Emberon just shakes her head as she watches the scene before her then turns to the audience)**

**Emberon: I am living with morons. Well that's all for this chapter until next time. (she turns back to her parents and Azure) great now I'll have to go rescue Azure. Father don't kill mom. (Emberon runs after them as the scene fades).**


End file.
